The Announcement
by bRokenangeL666
Summary: Havoc and Fuery have an announcement to make. Warning! yaoi!


A/N: I just had to do something like this. It was too good to pass up!

Disclaimer: I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist! Please Don't Sue Me!

WARNING: mention of yaoi, aka, male+male relationship. don't like, don't read.

The Announcement

Ed stood outside the Colonel's house hating what he was sent there to do. He raised a hand and knocked on the door. Hearing a faint reply, Ed thought back to earlier that day.

_Everyone, minus Roy, was standing in the office, gathered around a table where Havoc and Fuery sat. Five pairs of eyes stared unbelievingly at the two._

_"So you're..." Falman asked._

_"Yep. We've been together for a while now, actually." Havoc said._

_"We were going to tell you guys sooner but..." Fuery trailed off._

_"You never found the time right? Because the Colonel was around." Riza finished for him._

_Breda turned to Hawkeye. "You've known?" Riza nodded. "Then how come you never told us!"_

_"I thought I'd let them tell you on their own." She reasoned._

_"And now, the big problem." Havoc said._

_"What's the big problem?" Al asked._

_Fuery sighed. "We need to find a way to tell the Colonel."_

_Havoc looked around the room. "We sure as hell aren't doing it. Do you know what he'd do to us if we went up to the Colonel and said, 'hey Colonel! Guess what! We've been dating and haven't told you!' He'd fry us for sure!"_

_Just then Al came up with an idea. "I know! Why don't we have Brother do it! The Colonel always yells at him anyway!"_

_Ed stared at Al in astonishment and betrayl. "You- - -You traitor! Why should I have to tell him!"_

_"Because Ed," Fuery said. "You're the only one who doesn't mind when the Colonel yells at you. Plus, you're used to it."_

_Ed sighed in defeat and glared at the occupants of the room. "Fine. But I'm expecting a great funeral for when I don't come back alive."_

Ed was brought back to the present by the sound of a door opening. Looking up, he came face to...bare chest, with Roy, who was standing there in only a pair of boxers.

"Oh." Roy said. "Edward. Why don't you come in?"

Roy moved aside to let Ed into his house. It wasn't a big house like most high-ranking officials. Instead, it was a moderately sized house in a neighborhood of retired officials and business workers. Ed walked inside and let Roy close the door.

"So, Ed. What's the reason for this lovely visit?" Roy asked as he moved into his kitchen to retrieve a cup of coffee.

Ed shuffled from foot to foot. "The guys at the office wanted me to tell you something. You, um, may want to sit down for this."

Roy pulled out a chair and sat down, giving his full attention to Ed.

"Well?" Roy asked.

Ed gulped. "Um, Havoc and Fuery want you to know..."

"Yes?" Roy said.

"That, they don't want you to be mad at them for this..."

Roy nodded, urging Ed to get on wit whatever he was trying to say.

"Um..."

"Oh for crying out loud Ed! Just spit it out already!" Roy shouted.

Ed tood a deep breath. 'HavocandFuerywantyoutoknowthatthey'redatingandthattheydon'twantyoutobemadatthem!"

Roy paused, trying to figure out what Ed just said. "Ok, now. Try saying that again, except slower, so I can understand it."

Ed sighed again. "Havoc and Fuery want you to know that they're dating and that they don't want you to be mad at them."

Roy stared at Ed for a moment. "You're serious?"

Ed nodded, bracing himself for the shouts that were sure to come. But instead of shouting, Roy's face split into a grin.

"Finally!" He shouted.

"Finally what?" Ed asked.

"I was wondering when those two were going to get together and say it! It sure took them long enough!" Roy said.

"Y-you mean... you knew!" Ed shouted.

"Well, they wern't exactly very good at covering it up. They could've at least found a more sound-proof place to do it in." Roy laughed.

Ed just stared for a moment before turning around and heading back to the office.

Back in the Office

Ed walked in the door and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"What did he say? Was he mad? Is he going to kill us now? Are we fired? What happened?" All of this came from the six occupants of the room

Ed turned to Havoc and Fuery. "He's fine." Both men sighed, but seeing Ed's displeased look, became worried.

"There's bad news, isn't there?" Fuery asked.

Ed shook his head. "No. It's just. He said, '_Next time you decide to screw each other sensless, find a better place than the janitor's closet._'"

Havoc and Fuery looked at each other and laughed. Everyone else soon joined in, except Riza, who walked out of the room.

"I'll never understand men." She said as she quickly left the insane laughter in the office.


End file.
